It has been reported that 2-iminobiotin can be used to prevent and/or treat the effects of perinatal asphyxia (hypoxia-ischemia) in neonates (U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,069, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). In particular, in-vivo studies involving piglets demonstrated that 2-iminobiotin is more effective in preventing and/or treating these effects than either allopurinol or deferoxamine.
The low solubility of 2-iminobiotin at physiological pH, however, limits its usefulness as a therapeutic agent. There exists a need in the art for improved 2-iminobiotin formulations and methods of increasing its solubility. The disclosure provides such improvements.